


Friends

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Parent Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Slytherin Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Hermione Lestrange has enough to worry about, seeing her girlfriend is unfortunately one of them, what with the abuse she got from other students. Ginny doesn't let that fly, however.Lestrange/Slytherin! Hermione, short fic
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I want to try and write oneshots about Hermione Lestrange and Ginny, how their lives would be different, but I don't know if anyone's interested, so this is like a feeler, really. Let me know what you think!

"Snakes aren't allowed in our common room!"

_ Every damn year. _

Hermione finds herself ignoring the fiery girl, who'd apparently found her voice in her fourth year, and walked to the stairs.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Someone, presumably the girl, grabbed her wrist. More shocking to Hermione was who came to her defence.

"Oi! Back off, thick head!"

Ron never really got on well with her, and he seemed angrier than ever this year. He knew she was important to Ginny, and as much as the idea of his  _ sister  _ dating the  _ Lestrange _ , they were in love.

Also Hermione was somewhat amusing, so he has a small soft spot for her.

The fourth year grumbled and stomped back to her snickering friends, and Hermione gave him a look of thanks. Ron nods back, going to join Harry by the fire.

Pulling her wand from her sleeve she summoned her patronus, a small red fox with one lopsided ear, and it ran up the stairs. The Painted Lady was willing to let her enter, but not the magical staircases, they'd see her thrown down if a Gryffindor didn't walk with her.

Her fox returned quickly, steps following behind with an excited step.

"Mionie!"

Ginny hugged her, the fifth year now nearly as tall as herself.

"Hey, how've you been?"

Ginny grinned, taking her hand smand starting to walk up the stairs.

"It's only been a few hours since you saw me at practice."

"Yes, and since then you took a Quaffel to the face."

They get to her room, which is thankfully empty. Hermione sits on the bed, lying down with the other girl flopping rather dramatically beside her.

"Saw that, huh?"

Hermione lay on her side, brushing the hair out of her face. Sure enough, her skin was unblemished, bar the freckles. She still kissed her cheek, where the bruise was, thumb caressing under her chin.

"I don't like flying."

"But I look  _ so _ good doing it, hm?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, smiling and dramatically rolling to the side as Ginny moaned in shock.

"Wait, noooo, come back!"

She giggled, laying across her stomach until Hermione stopped moving with a chuckle, giving in, letting Ginny get comfortable across her chest.

"... Ron defended me."

Ginny's law almost dropped, and she sat up with a frown.

"Who from?"

Hermione's chest fluttered a little at the response, and she let out a breath, pulling her closer with a weak shrug.

"I haven't the foggiest."

Ginny grumbled but settled, relaxing once more as Hermione started to hum.

They fell asleep not long later, and Hermione decided not to question exactly why that Fourth Year student had a bat bogeys flying out of her nose for a week, but she did wait outside the detention hall every evening for a month until her girlfriend was finally free.

They never spoke about it, but her brothers made sure to tell Ginny how proud they were of her. No one commented when she came to the common room, either, thank Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~


End file.
